Passing Notes
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Nick and Yuki pass notes in class becaused they're bored as heck. *Ojamajo Doremi Breakaway companion piece*


To put it simply, Nick was bored as hell.

This stupid science teacher had continued to drone on an on about scientific stuff Nick didn't even really need to know. Sometimes, he wondered why he even signed up for this stupid class.

Just then, he remembered: his sister had persuaded him to join the class so she wouldn't be alone. Yuki and her sweet-sounding pleading could convince pretty much anyone to do pretty much anything.

That had been reason enough, but he hadn't expected the teacher to be such a drag.

And there were still forty minutes left in this boring-as-hell science class.

After another minute of the lecture, Nick couldn't take it anymore. He needed to do something interesting before he went crazy.

Finally giving in to his temptation, Nick took out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. After he finished, he folded the note and covertly tossed it over to Yuki. Even though the teacher was usually too wrapped up in his boring dronings to notice what was going on, Nick still didn't want to take any chances.

The black witch was quite surprised when she saw Nick's note land on her desk. Unfolding it, she let her eyes scan the note.

_Hey, Yuki-chan._

_I'm sorry if this seems awkward, but I need someone to talk to SO BADLY._

_Reply back._

_Best wishes,_

_Nick_

Yuki couldn't help but giggle at this. Taking out her own piece of paper, she scribbled her reply before tossing it back to her brother.

Once Nick received the note, he quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching before opening it up to read his sister's reply.

_Hey, Nick-kun._

_Wow, I never thought you'd start sending notes in the middle of class._

_Are you bored or something?_

_Much love,_

_Yuki_

"What are you doing?" a burly kid asked.

"None of your business, Burt," Nick shot back as he composed his reply. Quickly tossing it to Yuki, Nick kept his gaze away from Burt, who didn't seem to understand.

Yuki expertly received the note, scanning it with a bit of a giggle.

_That's putting it mildly, Yuki-chan._

_When you convinced me to join this class, I had no idea the teacher was gonna be such a drag._

_I don't even need to know any of this scientistic mumbo-jumbo, anyway! I'm taking classes to be a WRITER, for kami's sake!_

_Ai-yi-yi..._

_Best wishes,_

_Nick_

"Whatcha doing, Yuki-chan?" Kaori asked, avoiding the watchful eyes of some of the other boys in the class.

"Nick-kun's bored," Yuki stated simply as she wrote her reply. Tossing it over to her brother, she then looked back at Kaori. "But I never thought he'd get bored enough to start passing notes."

Nick thought the teacher had caught on to him, but one look at his eyes told Nick that the teacher was still absorbed in his droning.

Nick unfolded his sister's reply and read.

_Actually, you're not the only one who thinks this guy's boring. That's one of the reasons I asked you to sign up for this class in the first place: so I wouldn't be alone._

_At least we'll get to suffer this guy's boringness together._

_Much love,_

_Yuki_

Not wasting any time, Nick started to pen another reply, when suddenly his pen was snatched away from his hand by Burt.

"Give it back, Burt," Nick growled.

"Or what?" Burt sneered.

"I said GIVE IT BACK!!!" Nick shot back, scrambling for his pen and eventually taking it back from Burt. Thankfully, the teacher noticed none of this.

After about a minute, Yuki finally noticed Nick's reply on her desk.

_Truer words._

_Can I ask you a question, sis? Do you even understand half the words this guy's talking about?_

_Best wishes,_

_Nick_

Yuki had to stifle a laugh. Like her brother, she was a definite victim of not being able to understand all the big scientific words this guy spouted.

Nick looked back at the droning teacher just as he received Yuki's reply.

_To be honest, onii-chan, I can't even understand a quarter of what he's saying._

_That's probably how everyone in this room feels._

_Much love,_

_Yuki_

Nick smiled at that before penning one more quick reply.

Yuki looked a little confused when she read the last line of Nick's note.

_I'm sure it's true._

_Okay, just one more thing before I turn back to this guy's boringness._

_Best wishes,_

_Nick_

Nick noticed that Yuki's reply came pretty fast this time.

_Aw, only one more thing, Nick-kun? What is it?_

_Much love,_

_Yuki_

Another quick reply from Nick.

_I love you, Yuki-chan._

Yuki couldn't help but blush at that. Scribbling a quick reply, she tossed it covertly to Nick.

Nick smiled back at the reply.

_I love you, too, Nick-kun._


End file.
